


As It Begins

by Prettyhex04



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bitch with Wi-Fi, F/M, Protective Oliver, Summer of Olicity, bamf Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyhex04/pseuds/Prettyhex04
Summary: And the journey officially begins.





	As It Begins

He’d never felt like this before.

Yeah, he knew, it was a corny thing to say. But it didn’t make it any less true.          

Glancing over at his girl- officially now too -Oliver couldn’t help the smile that nearly split his face in two. Ever since the island he’d never have thought that he’d be able to feel like this again. It was always one thing after the other, constantly fighting for his very right to survive or to protect those he loved and cared for.          

Free.         

Something he hasn’t been for over half a decade, but glancing over at the blonde sat next to him willing to remain by his side even without anything known about where they’re going.    

Pushing the accelerator further to the floor, Oliver chuckled as Felicity threw her hand up in the air, her wavy golden locks flowing in the wind.    

Well, looks like life isn’t as hellish as he once had thought.

 

* * *

 

“Be back soon” pushing up to her toes, Felicity planted a quick kiss on his cheek before he could respond.

"You better be” watching her with a glint of arousal in his eyes, she couldn’t help but giggle as he easily multitasked with the nozzle for the fuel, rolling her eyes playfully at his wink.

Shaking her head in disbelief at how they were really doing this, being together, Felicity began gathering other bits and bobs that they would need before heading to the counter. Before she could react, she bumped into a hard chest, her head shooting upwards to meet the emerald green orbs that were already visibly checking her out. 

“Hello honey, where have you been all my life?” his cringy voice sent a chill up her spine, but not anywhere near like the ones Oliver makes her feel, the amount of effort he was putting into the exchange was way too much and obvious.  

Rolling her eyes, Felicity stepped around man and up to the counter to pay for the fuel and bits and bobs.

“So where are you heading then? Maybe we could go together and I could show you a good time” came once again the annoying voice who was now walking beside her, his eyes locked onto her the entire time.

Pausing, Felicity stepped to the side of the door to allow people to get into the store, before turning her attention onto Mr. Frat Boy who had, again, followed her and was now looking like he knew he was about to score the jackpot.

“What’s your name?”

“Brad”  

_And just when it couldn’t get any more predictable._

“Well, Brad, do you see that man standing near the grey Porsche? The one who is currently glaring at you right now?” asking _Brad_ slowly, Felicity glanced over at Oliver who was as predicted doing exactly as said before looking once more at Brad. “that’s my boyfriend, who is very protective of me and can easily snap your arm like a twig if he wants” lifting his eyebrow in disbelief, Brad turned his attention once more to her.

“No offence, darling, but he looks more all bark no bite”  

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and burst out of her, _if only this brat knew_.

“I wouldn’t rely on looks, didn’t your mother even tell you not to judge a book by its cover? Like me for example, believing I’m just some blonde with legs, boobs and a vagina. So, in response to that I’ll just say this. If you don’t walk over there and get back in your car and leave right now, I’ll show you what it looks like to have your entire funds disappear from your bank account in less than thirty seconds. So, would you like to call my bluff, _darling_?” tilting her head innocently, Felicity blinked up at the guy and smiled.

“But you don’t even have my details” as the seconds passed, the more withdrawn and unconfident the guy became.

“Who says I need anything from you, when I can have everything I need in a few keystrokes?” hardening her eyes at the guy before her, Felicity whispered, “I’ll give you until three to back off. One. Two…”

And without any further prompt, the kid basically ran back to his car and dove into the cabin of the convertible.

Smiling innocently, Felicity returned to the Porsche and to Oliver’s raised eyebrow only for it to change into rumbling laughter as she waved at the trembling kid, his foot practically to the floor as he peeled it out of the gas station.

“What did you say to him?”

“Just putting the fear of loss of funds into him” sighing as she relaxed back into her seat again, she didn’t notice Oliver’s look of awe as he gazed upon her.

“Who needs a bow and arrow when I have your _magic fingers_ ” snorting as she threw a glare his way, Oliver reached over and placed his hand on the back of her neck. Using this to his advantage, Oliver pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Leaving his lips against hers, Oliver mouthed against hers “I love you” before placing another gentle reminder on her lips, focusing on pulling back onto the road once more. “But just so you know. The next time someone looks and acts like he did towards you, I won’t be pulling back from kicking their arse”

Felicity just laughed as he glanced over at her intently, “and on that note, I’m going to book us a room for the night”

“Better make a few, and the next state over”

“And the journey begins” Felicity announced, pulling her feet up and resting her tablet in her lap, sharing an intimate and amused look with Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> If you have any prompts, don't hesitate to either leave a comment or message me x


End file.
